


No Undue Trust

by robinasnyder



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Dan has a daddy kink, Billy is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	No Undue Trust

"Daddy, please," Dan asked, peering up at his lover from where he'd sat down on the bed when he'd come into Billy's room. Billy chuckled, his voice a warm wave that washed over Dan's heart. 

"Alright, Danny, be a good boy and undress for me, slowly. You know Daddy likes to watch you undress." Billy lowered himself onto the bed as Dan stood. 

Dan's hands went to the buttons on his shirt, watching what he was doing and being deliberate about each motion. The first time they'd done this he'd been so busy staring at Billy that he'd fumbled his buttons and gotten a reprimand from his Daddy, which he did not want. But they had been doing this for a while and Dan was much more comfortable giving his Daddy what he wanted. 

Slowly he took off his button up and folded it. He stepped aside to place it on the wooden desk chair. He pulled off his undershirt next, baring his back to his Daddy. This too he folded and set on the chair. He removed and folded all of his clothes and set them on the chair, and put his boots underneath. Then he turned to face his Daddy. 

Billy was rubbing himself through his pants. Dan gave a shy smile. He kept his hands at his side. A couple steps and he stood in front of Billy. 

"You're being good for me, aren't you, Danny?" Billy asked, grinning at Dan. 

"Yes, Daddy, of course. Do you want me to kneel for you, Daddy?"

Billy hummed. "So good to think ahead. Yes, kneel for me."

Dan slunk to the floor, too far for either of them to reach the other, which Dan found intolerable, but didn't say a word about. His Daddy would tell him when he could have things. 

"Come closer, Danny," Billy instructed. 

Dan quickly crawled over. He sat back on his knees, kneeling between Billy's legs. He peered up, hopeful that Billy would touch him. 

Billy chuckled. "I see you wanting something, Danny. You can ask me for what you want."

"Will you touch me?" Dan asked, nearly a whisper. 

"Of course, Danny." Billy lay his hand on Dan's face, stroking the apple of Dan's cheek in slow circles. Dan let out a deep, happy sigh and leaned into the touch. 

"You ask me for so little, and are so good for me. Why would you be afraid to ask me for what you want?" Billy was frowning. He'd made his Daddy unhappy. 

Danny dropped his gaze and pulled away from the touch. "I don't want to be a problem."

"But you aren't a problem, Danny. Not for me," his Daddy said. "Come on, come sit in Daddy's lap. 

Billy shifted back to give more space and Dan climbed up, leaning against Billy's chest. Billy wrapped his arms around him. Dan hid his face against Billy’s chest, feeling simultaneously very vulnerable and very safe. He was hyper aware of the feeling of being naked in the lap for another man who was fully dressed. Yet, at the same time, he felt sheltered in Billy’s arms, safe from the world and his own stupid fears.

“It’s not an imposition to love you, Danny,” Billy said. “And the worst that can happen when you ask for something is I can say no, especially when we’re like this. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan said. He nuzzled his nose against Billy’s shoulder before pulling his face from the familiar material so he could meet Billy’s gaze. The few other people Dan had tried this with had always been fairly domineering. Billy wasn’t like that. Dan had never met anyone so gentle. Even his control was gentle.

Safe, Billy was the safest person Dan he ever met. He smiled at his Daddy. “I love you, Daddy,” he said, meaning it from his heart. His reward for his honesty was to see Billy blush and to see the naked joy in his eyes.

“I love you too, Danny. Nothing’s ever going to change that.” And when Billy said that, Dan felt really certain it was true.

“I’m ready to keep going, Daddy,” Dan said.

“Alright, Good Boy,” Billy said. He moved one arm which had cradled Dan back. His hand went to Dan’s cock, beginning to play with him. His touches were fairly light, just some experimental stroking. Dan resettled, resting his head underneath Billy’s chin, resting against his chest. He watched Billy’s hand, comfortable and almost fascinated.

“What are you thinking, Danny?”

“I want you to suck my cock, Daddy,” Dan said.

Billy hummed. Dan felt it in against his ear. “Are you sure? I can see you’re already prepped for me.”

“I want it, please Daddy?” Dan begged.

“You want me to suck your pretty cock, Danny?” Billy asked, his voice becoming more authoritative, but still as warm and loving as ever.

“Yes, Daddy, I do,” Dan said.

“Mm, in that case, go lay down for me,” Billy said.

Dan crawled out of Billy’s lap and went to lie down on the bed. Billy got up, but only to get their supplies. He picked one of the flavored condoms they’d picked together and returned to bed. Dan just had to lay back and be good. Billy was as comfortable putting the condoms on as Dan was at this point and it was quick work.

“Please, Daddy?” Dan asked.

“I will, Danny, I will,” Billy promised. He positioned himself a little more comfortably and wrapped his hand around the base of Dan’s cock and then started to give Dan the type of blowjobs that always made him see stars.

Billy had good reason to ask if he was sure, because Dan had no defense against Billy’s mouth on his cock. He loved the feeling of Billy’s tongue running over his skin and his mouth wrapped around his cock, giving him the kind of attention Dan had always dreamed of.

Billy didn’t even have to praise him with words when they did this, Dan could feel it in the care he received, and the way Billy looked at him. Beautilful, his eyes said. Perfect, his tongue said as it ran along his shaft. Good boy, his hands said as they gave his thighs a reassuring squeeze. Mine, his mouth said, and Billy bobbed up and down on his cock.

As always when it came to blowjobs form Billy, Dan came quickly. “Thank you Daddy, thank you Daddy,” he chanted as he came, his voice breathless and needy.

Billy pulled off, smiling magnanimously down at Dan. He gave his thighs another comforting squeeze, ground Dan in reality, In the moment between them. “You still want to get fucked, Danny?” 

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Dan said. It was nearly a whine with his blissed out he still was.

Billy peeled off the condom and tossed it aside. He got Dan a little cleaned up, making Dan whine a bit because he was still oversensitive. Billy didn’t ask him again if he meant it about getting fucked, trusting Dan to say if it was too much.

Billy stood and began undressing, dropping his clothes and then kicking them in the direction of the laundry basket. Dan watched avidly. He was such a fan of Billy’s body. Billy worked with his body and his strength was real enough that he’d been able to pick Dan up before. Billy wasn’t stacked and he didn’t go to the gym, but Dan loved that, knowing the power under Billy’s skin and how hot he looked naked.

“Mind back to now, Danny,” Billy chastised, possibly catching a bit of Dan’s stray thoughts.

Dan blushed. “Sorry, Daddy. I just love you is all.”

“Being cute doesn’t get you out of trouble, brat,” Billy said fondly. He rolled a new condom on himself and climbed onto the bed with the bottle of lube. Dan had prepped himself for this earlier, plug and all. Billy applied a little extra lube to himself, but a lot wasn’t needed, especially considering how much lube spilled out once he pulled out the plug.

“Mmm, dirty boy,” Billy cooed He shifted Dan’s legs up. Dan liked doing this face to face, even if his thighs hated him for it later. He needed to see his Daddy when they were playing like this. Billy fingering him a little, making Dan whine loudly.

“Please, Daddy. I need you in me. I need it,” he begged.

“Oh, you do need me,” Billy said. He lined himself up and pushed inside. Dan threw his head back, letting out a loud groan. He was already over sensitive, and this was going to be a lot, but he wanted it so much.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please, fuck me,” Dan said, tearing up with need and the overwhelming feeling of it all.

Billy started to move, setting a slow pace which nearly had Dan sobbing. His Daddy was going to draw it out a make him beg. 

“Faster, Daddy, please?” Dan asked plaintively.

“No, Danny. I’m going to do what I want. Daddy gave you exactly as you wished. Now it’s my turn to do what I want." Billy punctuated this by moving even slower than before. 

"Please?" Dan asked again. 

"Now what did I just say?" Billy asked, his tone clearly disapproving. "You've been so good until now."

Dan let out a little sob. "I'm a good boy," he cried quietly. 

Billy's gaze got soft. "I know, Danny. You're my best boy," he soothed. "And you can do this. You want this. You need me to do this."

"I need this," Dan whispered. Billy gave one of his thighs a squeeze, then freed his hand to wipe away one of Dan's tears. 

"You can do this, Danny. I believe in you."

"I can do this," Dan repeated. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

Billy shifted back to his position and returned to the slow, deep thrusts that threatened to drive Dan out of his mind. It felt like so much all at once. It hurt, actually hurt, but he also felt so much need. 

"You're doing so well, Danny," Billy said. Dan felt his cock stirring again. Dan gasped. He twisted his fingers in the blanket, letting out a loud, needy whine.

"I need you, Daddy. I need you to take care of me. Please, Daddy?" He begged. 

Billy smiled. He kissed Dan's leg that was hooked over his shoulder. "Yes, my Good Boy. You're being so good." He sped up slowly, agonizingly slowly. 

Dan's tears were flowing freely now. He whimpered softly. 

"Please, Daddy?" He asked, starting to forget what he was asking for. His thighs burned and he felt more needy than he could ever remember. 

"Yes, Good Boy," Billy said. He suddenly sped up. Dan's cock really jumped to attention then. He let out a small sob. 

"More, please?" He begged. Billy seemed happy to oblige, properly fucking Dan now. The need kept building and building. 

"Come for me, Danny," Billy said. 

Dan couldn't help but oblige. He came, his orgasm robbing him for a moment of seeing and speaking. He came with a squeak. A few hard thrusts later and Billy was coming in him as well. 

Billy pulled out, slowly lowering Dan's legs. Dan groaned, very aware of the stiffness in his body. He rolled himself over onto his side and waiting for Billy to throw out the condom and clean himself off. He didn't have to wait long before Billy returned, cleaning off Dan's cum as well.

"You did amazingly, Danny. You're so good, so good," Billy said. Danny gave a little whine again, rather than try to talk, but Billy seemed to understand. 

Billy laid down and wrapped his arms around Dan, dragging him to his chest, whispering all the while how good he'd done. Dan snuggled his face into Billy's chest, happy to be loved. 

"Dan, you with me?" Billy asked after a while. 

"Yeah, Billy. I'm here," Dan rasped out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm good."

"You still in outer space?"

Dan chuckled, rubbing his nose against Billy's chest hair. "I'm back. It was a good trip. Can we get a shower in a bit?"

"Yes, my love. And then I'm going to give you a back and leg rub. How are you feeling?"

"Really sore. But you were right, I did need that." He let himself be guided from Billy's chest and kissed, making a couple happy hums. 

"I told you I could get you to cum twice fairly close together," Billy said. 

"And you were right," Dan said. That earned him another kiss. 

"Okay, let me get up and we'll go get us cleaned up and get you that rub down," Billy said. Dan let him go when he pulled away, knowing Billy would quickly return to help up. 

"Love you," Dan murmured. 

Billy grinned broadly. "I love you too, Dan." Dan smiled back. He knew, and that was why he trusted Billy with his heart and his body the way he did.


End file.
